Lessons
by Nicole Prower
Summary: My first fanfic in a while... Austria tells how he fell in love of Hungary, as each one learns something from the other. However, our favorite aristocrat has a quite pesky rival in his conquest of Hungarian territory... I am uploading ASAP, for school's out! -.-Nicole P.
1. Chapter 1: The Nun in my House

Lessons

A_/N: And thus, Nicole Prower (former Miss Nicole Murder) has finally published something! I am new in the Hetalia Fandom... but I hope you enjoy this novella, told by the handsome Austria. Yes, my favorite character is him, and I am jealous of Hungary. Let us begin. _

**Chapter 1: The Nun In My House**

Hello, dear visitor. My name is Austria. I am usually alone, as for lately... But ah, there is someone who still visits me, here, in this lonely house. Someone who meant something unearthly for me...

It was Hungary.

To think! She used to be a nun in my house. She used to play with me as kids. And she... she played only a little uncivilized.

No, not a little. My muse used to be a... what is that word? A tomboy. Yes, a tomboy. But I had always thought that I noticed that spark of female tenderness in that girl that bullied me...

And my inclination proved right. Hungary grew to become a beautiful maiden.

After being bitter rivals (allies against Prussia, though), we ended up under the Holy Roman Empire's domains. But before that, the ancient Roman Empire left me, one of Germania's oldest descendants,with the custody of his youngest grandchildren: Italy Veneziano and Italy Romano. My adoptive children were quite similar, when I saw them first. I confess, they were innocent, graceful babies.

Babies, I said?

I realized the consequences that these children could carry for me. Female help. That's what I needed. Women have that virtue that we men lack. They can control little rascals with love... and I was a cold stone in that. I required the help of a nun. After all, I needed time with my piano.

Now, do not stare at me like that. I was young and egotistic! I am not sexist, I say! And piano is sacred.

I received news. Ancient Rome had, in fact, left an appointed nun to help me with the babies' education and surveillance. And guess who it was? It was Hungary! Hungary was going to be MY servant!

For a moment, I felt a trace of vengeance towards her. Thanks to her rude battling with me, many of my perfect sets of clothing were ruined. I always ended up dirty, trounced and with a disheveled hair.

But then, I remembered that she thought that she was a boy. I wonder, who told her so? Who kept hiding her tender nature?

At any rate, the morning when Hungary arrived was somewhat rainy. Not minding, Hungary came with a dress with stamped flowers and a matching umbrella.

I confess, I was nervous. How should I treat her? My former enemy... my servant? To be polite? To be a tyrant?

"Welcome, Hungary."

That was all I could say. I immediately acted chivalrous by taking her heavy bags from her, not minding whether she was the poorest pauper on the world or anything else. I have been an aristocrat, born to receive but caring for women.

Not minding if it was Hungary. I do not know, I felt bland. I felt like melting, melting just as a lit candle does. And that confused me. Why didn't I hate her? Why did I acted so kindly? Was it because I was much more mature? Then, why was my chest so tight?

"Well, dear Hungary, you probably know why are you here..." I began.

"Yes. The kids."

"Correct. Also, you are to handle a few chores... but I am auto-sufficient. You only have to sweep the house everyday and once in a week, clear any dust from the furniture. And, of course, help me with the kids..."

The kids were coming later on. I was expecting Spain to bring them safely. When he arrived... that warm fuzzy feeling filled me. They were a charming sight.

Hungary and I took both of them, placing them carefully on their cribs. I understood that it was a male and a female. After watching how they played with a plush tiger, I made my assumption: Veneziano was the girl (Venice, it should have been) and Romano was a boy. A rebellious boy, Hungary commented.

The children grew in a short time. Hungary was an spectacular nun, and she was very successful with their education. Except for Romano.

Romano was my headache. Whenever Hungary brought tea into my library, Romano had to play any sort of trick. Once, he switched sugar for salt. And since I always add a teaspoon of sugar...

That little imp.

Hungary and I made the decision of designate him to Spain's surveillance, since he was eager to have someone under him. It was a great strategy, as all of my plans are. I am being honest, not arrogant.

And thus, Hungary became the nun for Venice-eano and myself.


	2. Chapter 2: I Teach Music

**Chapter II: I Teach Music**

_**A/N: Hey there! Just a memo. Do you remember that Austria thought Italy was a girl? Okay, keep that on mind. Moving on!__**_

A sunny morning, I was enjoying a sudden rush of inspiration with my piano's keys. When I stopped a melody, I noticed that little Italy was peeping whilst performing his morning chores.

"Austria serves no pasta," I said, remembering his tantrum for pasta the night before, "But we know how to play piano. Now, come here and listen to grand music! After all, it is as pleasant as the pasta you ask for."

I pulled over a stool for my pupil. As soon as my little daughter was besides me, I began playing and poking the ivory keys. I could sense that Italy was enjoying the melody. I was happy.

We sat together for nearly an hour. When I realized how had time passed, I stopped abruptly.

"Austria-san... Why did you stop?" Italy asked.

"Oh, little Italy... Weren't you supposed to help Hungary with the laundry?"

"Oops! I... I am going, dad!"

And as Italy left, I stood there, frozen.

...Dad? Italy considered me... her dad? And that meant that Hungary was... No, that could not cross Italy's little mind... Could it? To call her "Mother"? Was it so obvious to notice how I saw Hungary?

...

Hours later, long after Italy was asleep, I walked into my kitchen. There, Hungary was doing the dished. She was taken aback when she noticed I was there.

"M...Master Austria!"

"Hungary. Allow me to help you with those," I said, wrapping up my sleeves.

"N-No! I can hand-"

I ignored her, and kept on washing the porcelain plates. Hungary stood by me until I was done. She handed me a towel after I was done. While I was crumpling it, I mentioned something to her.

"Tell me... Do you enjoy music?"

"Oh! I suppose I do. You play amazingly, Master Austria."

And thus, I made my mind: I was going to teach her how to play the piano, and not only to play, but to enjoy music.

The next morning, after Hungary served breakfast, I made my proposal (No, not THAT proposal!).

"Hungary... I want you in the conservatory after lunch. It is time to learn music," I told her.

At the conservatory, my beloved piano was at rest.

"Sit," I told Hungary, pulling a stool for her to sit by me,. "Hungary, music is the expression of feelings and ideas in the form of sounds. Music is one of mankind's highest forms of expressions, if not the highest of all. And thus, it is an art."

Hungary paid close attention. Her beautiful, emerald eyes were stuck on me and my piano. She observed how I pulled my hands to the ivory keys, as I poked a few of them.

"This is C."

I poked at the keys, making it produce the sound.

"This is G."

I played each key. I admit, I was nervous. Nervous as I have ever been. I really wanted to impress her more than anyone else in the whole world. I dreamed of having her playing music along with me.

And that was how we passed time together. As she began to become familiar with the keys. Always, she sat by my side. Once or twice our fingers fell in the same place at the same time. How had I enjoyed those "casualties"!

In two months' time, we took turns to play different melodies. Hungary seemed happy, as she passionately played music. She had even asked me to teach her to play the flute and the violin.

And once, she whispered at my ear, "Maestro."


	3. Chapter 3: I Learn Self-Defence

**Chapter 3: I Learn Self-Defense**

_A.N/ It took me a good while to update. But it happens that my story scheme did not work out. It seems Austria has more to learn than to teach to that special one... Okay, moving on!_

I had never felt the urge to wham someone in the face, just as some others do. No, I would rather express my anger in the piano. But in the world I live (and of which, I am a part, literally), you will always meet at least someone with that kind of temper: violent.

Prussia was the one to step in my path. He always found a way to bug me, either by pulling at Mariazell* or by embarrassing me in front of my guests, or by spitting weak insults, or plainly, by hitting me once, twice. I suppose that you remember the "War of Austrian Succession," correct? Yes... Prussia thumped me. I had forgotten warfare, having settled as a prosperous country. I really was in search of aid after England left me (the fool...).

It was no one but Hungary the country to save me. Her strength kept Prussia in check; however, Prussia took my vital regions... Sigh. Farewell, Silesia.

To think! It is now in Poland's hands...

Uh- I got lost in there. Excuse me.

However, I was not always as... weak... as it seems that I am, nowadays. When Hungary was learning violin, even before that war, we once spoke of the importance of defending each other, for Prussia was always a danger to keep in mind. Hungary commented on her fear for Romania. "Vampires live there," she would often say, as I laughed a little at her confession.

After she confessed what she feared of the Romanians, I had to make a confession to her, for we had agreed that whenever one of us confessed something, the other one had to confess something, too.

"To be honest," I began, "I fear that I have forgot the art of warfare itself. Our interest had drifted into fine arts, and if a powerful empire decides to attack, I am certain to lose."

Smirking, she sentenced, "Then, I think that getting into shape would be a step to take. Right now."

She placed the violin gently in a little wooden table, and got up. Taking me by the hand, she led me outdoors. Not only her rush surprised me, but the fact that she took me from the hand.

I was not sure what happened back there. Now I am. But back then, I did not.

Outdoors, she told me what her scheme was.

"Now, Austria-san, we must gain resistance. What a better exercise than running for that?"

"R-Running?"

"Running. Dashing. Sprinting. Whatever you call it, it gives endurance to your body. Off we g-"

"But Hungary! How am I running with these clothes?"

"Details, details! All right, let us begin tomorrow morning."

She kept her word. After fainting every single day for two weeks, I had begun running around. Also, I had practiced military strategies. Playing chess really helped. Now, I could take a stand to some threats. In fact, even her own rebellions against me. Or that time, near 1699 when I rescued her from the Ottoman Turks. But that is another story.


	4. Chapter 4: Enjoying Life's Little Things

**Chapter 4: Learning to Enjoy Life's Little Details**

_A/N: Because I, too, am learning to enjoy them._

I am accustomed to buy groceries on Sundays. I have always been doing so. And it came to be a Sunday, on the month of June of a remote age, that I had given the day off to my serfs who did the job. I thought on going myself, for it is good to cast a glimpse at one's own streets.

As I got into an overcoat and a hat, I heard my chief maid approaching. Hungary it was. I am sure that I... I smiled at that.

"Mr. Edelstein? Would like me to call a landau? Or better, allow me to perform whatever task you have in mind. I AM strong, mind thou," she said.

"Oh.- Eh... Hungary. I was just going to the marketplace here, in Vienna. Do not worry, I think that a stroll is healthy. Or so says England. I recognize your strength, for sure, but I..."

"To the marketplace? Oh, the heavy bags! The heat! Mr. Austria should not suffer that!"

She was being ironic, I knew.

"_Nein_, _nein_. I am going myself. But, if you are really wishing to go out... Come with me, if you will. I shall be honored to have your company. Ita-chan is staying here, with Sebastien, the cook. Pray, come along," I stated. I really wished to have her by my side. Oh, and to gaze at the streets... Oh, dear, I wanted to have her and that is it. I admit it. It was that her presence gave me a pleasure that...

That I had never felt before.

Imagine what it looked like later on. We walked along the rocky road, herself carrying a basket and turning her head around. The birds were very, very chatty that summer morning. Sunshine was beginning to pour its rays into her angelical face.

"I am getting you a hat to block off those rays," I said.

"Oh, do not worry. A little sun is not killing me, is it? I really enjoy to feel sunshine, too."

"En-Enjoy it?"

"Yes. Enjoy it. Have you ever felt that smell of sunshine, that cozy warmth in the body?"

"Honestly... I prefer to avoid getting sunburned."

She giggled a little.

"If you would allow me to tell you what I think... I think you should take a walk more often."

"A walk?"

"Yes, a walk. Not a normal, generic walk, but one in which you actually appreciate the landscape. A walk where you take in fresh air." She paused. "Both of us have suffered a good while. Don't you think it is good to relax once in a while?"

Frankly, I had nothing to say. Just then, the marketplace came insight. It was atop a hill, and as Hungary gazed into it, I could read in her smirk that she had something in mind.

"A race to the top. Winner gets... whatever he or she wants?"

After saying that, I imagined myself winning. I really wanted a kiss from her.

A kiss?

Kiss?

Yes, I wanted that. But I was afraid. Better to ask for... cake? Indeed, cake was a great choice. She prepared great cakes when she served as my maid.

But whilst I was pondering, the little rascal ran off, almost reaching our goal.

"H-Hey! Get back here!"

"Get yourself up here!" she taunted, and ran off once again. I could do nothing but try to catch up.

Once I reached the top, I learned that she had been there for over ten minutes, waiting for me.

"And being the winner," she announced, "I have a free ticket to ask (and here, she spoke very slowly) anything. From. You."

I nervously nodded.

"And what I want-"

Just then, a white thing splattered my hat. It was a white, gooey liquid. Yes it was... a bird's waste.

Hungary was trying to contain herself. Letting go of a little chortle, she stated: "I want that you do not get mad at that!"

And so did I. My poor hat was washed once, twice as soon as we got home.

By nighttime, at dinner, I called her into the dining hall.

"Take the day off tomorrow. We are going out to have a walk. Oh, and take a hat. We don't want a white thing on your long hair," I said.

"I knew you liked walking around! And about the hat... Bah, it is nothing to fuss about! We leave at...?"

"Nine o'clock seems reasonable."

And from then on, we visited a different trail every Sunday. Oh, and it is worth mentioning that only once again did a bird drop anything on me.


	5. Chapter 5: I Learn to Get Rid of Guests

**Chapter 5: I Learn to Get Rid of Unwanted Guests**

_A/N: Okay, then this one must be the most hilarious chapter (and one with an unexpected closing, too) in the whole thing! **Awesomeness alert!** (The Hungarian mountains! ROTFL!) Switzy makes a short visit along with Liechtenstein here. Just saying._

It was a nice day and I had been taking one of my walks with Hungary near a park. We were feeding squirrels and pigeons, and then, I saw my little relative Liechtenstein on the swings.

I thought it polite to go and salute her. After all, Switzerland was not around. I told Hungary about my idea, and she followed.

In a jiffy, we were besides her.

"G-Good morning, Mr. Austria. I hope you are doing well," she softly spoke.

"I am fine, indeed. Thanks for that. And you, you are alone?"

"No she is NOT!"

At that, Switzerland appeared, gun in hand.

"What are you doing here?" he grumbled.

"Just passing along. If I am not wrong, we are in Italy's borders, not yours," I hastily spat. "I thought you left Liech here alone. After all, it is getting late and it is almost dinner time."

"No it is not. It is only 5:00 P.M."

"Well, preparing good food takes time."

Hungary and Liechtenstein just gazed at our heating dispute. As I noticed that, I chose to cut it off.

"Ahem. And since Hungary here is pretty good at the kitchen... I would be glad to have Liechtenstein dining. And- you too."

"Eat with you? I will do that only to save!"

"Naturally."

And the appointment was made. Now, I confess that I had always tried to patch things up with Switzy... I mean! Switzerland. It bugged me to have that spike of our past pricking at me. But I know Switzerland suffers more from that.

And it was stated that in three hours we were meeting at my manor. Hungary noticed my... my "poker face" and asked what was wrong. I tried to dismiss the subject but...

"It is your brother, right?"

"…Yes it is."

"Bah, it is nothing! Just have him glob down his food and make a sharp remark of your past. He always feels uncomfortable and weird when speaking about that, and so, he is certain to leave, as you want. OR be a good host and behave."

She was bold, saying that. I was speechless for a good while, and then, agreed to be a good host.

And the time came, and my guest... I mean, guests arrived in fine, elegant clothing. Well, Lichtenstein did. Switzerland was, as always, in a military suit and a charged rifle in hand.

"You brought THAT thing?!" I bluntly said, as Switzerland scowled. Just then, I felt Hungary's eyes piercing through me. I knew what she meant. "A-Ah- I mean! Welcome, dear guests. Pray, get in. Dinner is almost ready..."

To make a long story short, we were sipping delightful cider when that pesky brute of a neighbor poked in through a window. Indeed, it was _Preussen, _Prussia_._

"Oh, lookee here, zis austere nobleman has brought guests to his rotten house! Me, I would spit that food and leave as fast as I could!"

"What are you talking about!?" I demanded.

My guests were blunt, not knowing what to. Switzerland and Liechtenstein had seen this chump bugging me several times. I hope they paid no attention to him... I really do.

"Well, weakling, I mean that your archaic lifestyle and the mess of a kitchen you have just risks everyone's life here! Ha!"

"You don't even live here! Do you even KNOW who cooks here? I- I am going to- to-!"

"Whatever-"

Honestly, I was willing to kick his as- _keister_ off my manor. But then, I noticed that someone came in.

"Listen, you rat! Get off Mr. Austria's house and quit your rotten talk! Let them have a decent dinner!"

Yes, Hungary it was.

"Ah, now zat's what I was looking for! How have thou been my dearie?" Prussia was approaching her, maliciously. "How did you end up in zis place? Come join me and let's make a conquest of Europe! You ARE getting something out of zis! Ha-Ha!"

As his lecherous, obscene hand approached the Hungarian mountains, a frying pan pounded his head. Also, Switzerland got out his rifle, and pointed. He shot and hit Prussia's buttocks.

"Aiya!"

He was beaten up, and I chose to cover Liechtenstein's innocent eyes to prevent her from that violent spectacle.

After he was taken outside, Hungary closed the fight with a "And that is how we get unwanted guests off!"

Switzerland clapped. "Hungary, that was amazing! We should do that more often!"

I could only gape. Switzerland liked that noisy mess of a dinner? And he thanked for the night and hugged me. HUGGED me.

"Buddy, you should invite me more often! And bring that jerk as a dartboard for next time!"

He took Liechtenstein and left, chanting his alpine songs.

"Hungary! What was that?" I inquired.

"That, Mr. Austria, was a lesson of how to get rid of unwanted guests."

And just then, she stole a kiss from my lips. It was quick, as herself leaving to her chambers, but it left a deep mark.


	6. Chapter 6: I Learn to Love

**Chapter 6: I Learn To Love**

_A/N: Finally, the chapter is UP! Now, things are getting serious. A few chapters to go and our favorite aristocrat has not got the courage to tell Hungary what he feels for her! Is Gilbert (Prussia) going to gain advantage? Will Austria confess his feelings? And how is Hungary going to respond? Will Switzy shoot at Prussia's buttocks? Let us begin!_

**Hey, thanks for your reviews/follows. They mean something terribly special to me. I do my best for y'all mateys! Oh, and a special thanks to Francisco, my best friend, for his help. I know you are reading this, Francis! :3**

The night after the "theft," I could not lie calmly on my bed. I turned, I tumbled, I hugged my pillow. I realized that all I had in mind was her. I drifted my mind into other ideas, yet they always winded up into her: Hungary.

What was it, that I had a desire to be by her side everyday? I mean, we are neighboring countries, but...

No, I was seeking for something personal. Something private and personal, with nothing to do with politics.

My fears were materializing in front of me... I felt something cold on my abdomen... My powdered hands perspired.

Was I...in...love?

No, no. What was this... "love" anyways? Was it the feeling I had heard about, the one in which you really really care for somebody and enjoyed to the fullest every moment with him or her?

Being honest, I had an idea of what was this. And this case had a name: Hungary.

Oh, indeed I was floating ten centimeters from the floor. A little more and I would be crossing the skies, in search of that brave (yet sweet) jade-eyed maid...

Amid those daydreams, I met the question: _**Should I tell her?**_

If it had been any other lady, I would have sought HER orientation; but no, I had fallen head over heels to Hungary herself. And then I made my choice: I was going to ask my big bro for help.

Lucky thing Switzerland and I were back to peaceful terms, as it should always have been. I chose to ride a cart to his house amid the night. I could not wait until the next morning, at all.

I knocked at his manor, and I heard him grumbling behind the door: "Who is it at this time of the night?!"

"It...It is-... It is me, Basch. Roderick."

That changed his tone. Yep, the earlier shooting had changed his mood towards me.

"Ah, Roderick! Come in, come in! What has brought you down here?"

"I appreciate your attention. I have disturbed your sleep in search of your wise advise. Please, I am begging you, do not laugh at me."

"Why should I? Just tell me."

"It happens that... Oh, it happens that I have been stirred up by some kind of feeling..."

"You fell from the stairs AGAIN?"

"No, it is not physical. I think it is that so-called illness of the heart: I am lovesick."

Switzerland was drinking water, and the moment I said that word, he squirted it in surprise. What a mess!

"LOVESICK?!" he blurted. He realized that he shouted too loudly, and maybe Liechtenstein heard him. With a lower tone, he continued: _"Mein_ _Gott_, Roderick! I-I never thought that a fussy person like you could actually suffer from that sort of nostalgia! And... may I ask, who is the lucky one?"

After an awkward pause, I ventured to say: "It is Hungary."

Switzerland drew a smile on his face.

"Well, the girl is bold and strong! You can't find that strength in any everyday girl, eh?"

"Thing is, I am afraid! She is my maid and... what would other nations say?"

"Listen to me, lil'un. SEVERAL others also drool over that maid. Prussia does, and badly. I hear that Poland has some sort of attraction to her. Now, you are a lucky fellow, for she cares deeply about you. Did you saw how old Prussia was beaten up?"

"Yes, but..."

"She likes you! Just go, give her a nice flower bouquet and tell her. Just remember, do not spend more that it's worth..."

"And how much is this worth?"

"Being honest, for that lady... If she were a cheese, I would pay anything for having her in my fondue! I don't know much about these things, _bruder_, but... take her a bouquet of roses or... What are her favorite flowers? "

"Tulips."

"Go get her some."

"Where can I find them?"

"DO I HAVE TO SOLVE ANY OF YOUR PROBLEMS?!"

Switzerland was returning to his grumpy attitude, I could tell, so I hastily went home. Next day, yes, next day I was going to buy tulips, and...

Ask her out.

Early, next morning, I went in search of Belgium's and Netherlands' flower shop. They sell beautiful tulips, any size, any color.

"Good morning to you, Netherlands, Belgium." I saluted.

"Good day, Mr. Austria!" cheery Belgium said.

"In what are you interested?" Netherlands asked, glancing at my pockets.

"I would like a bouquet of twelve tulips. How much would that be?"

After a long discussion over the bouquet's price, I got my hands on the delicate flowers. I bought a perfume from France and wrapped it. Off I went, traveling through the streets, in the search for the one who had my full attention, my maid, my princess, my queen. Hungary.


	7. Chapter 7: A Lesson on Frustration

**Chapter 7: A Lesson on Frustration**

Ah, love… It is magical and so. The smell of tulips, the fuzzy warmth in my soul...

All was beautiful, then. That spring morning of early 19th century was beautiful…

And in the blur of pink and red that veiled my mind, I was making my way towards home, chanting and gladly saluting every fellow whom I passed by. It was a nice feeling, truly.

A nice feeling, indeed.

...

It was seven o´clock, it seemed.

Hungary was probably tending the manor's garden, for it was Sunday, and Sundays are plainly perfect for gardening all day long. How beautiful; a rose tending roses!

I finally got home.

I made no noise, for my intention was to surprise her at dinnertime: I would tell her to get her best clothes… to drop her chores for the moment… to enjoy what was coming. And then, I would take her to the best restaurant in Vienna, and give her the tulips. And as she smelled them, I was going to tell her what I truly felt. Yes, that was my plan.

I got into my room with nobody noticing me, and placed the tulips on a jar with water. They must remain fresh until nighttime.

I also left the packed _eau du parfum_ on my wardrobe, into a secret drawer, and thus, I got out, only to meet… yes, Hungary!

"Good morning, Master Austria," she greeted. "Mail has arrived."

She handed me a sealed package containing letters. I immediately opened it (after thanking her, of course) and noticed a pink envelope which read: **To: Ms. E. ****Hedérvary****. **

"There is mail for you," I said, and caught a glimpse at the sender. Gilbert Bielschmidt. I felt suspicious at this. But well, I let go, and handed the envelope. She thanked me, maybe a bit too much, and she ran off to her room.

Odd.

But that was no problem. I was still planning to put my plan into action very soon, until she rushed in and asked for something unexpected: permission to meet a friend that was visiting.

I was puzzled. But when you are in love, you agree to anything the special one asks.

"Then, I will be leaving at dinner time, master. My friend will meet me at a coffee parlor at that time."

What was that? Dinner time? No, no… Impossible! That would hinder me from my advances! Well, I guessed that I deserved to know what it was about, after all.

"Hungary, tell me… Who is this friend of yours? Maybe I have the pleasure of knowing him, or her…"

She blushed as she answered.

"It-It is Prussia, Master Austria."

That rascal! "Friend?" After the mess he caused last time? Impossible! How could Hungary do this to me? But I swallowed my rage, ignored the warmth I felt on my cheeks, and, avoiding her eyes, mumbled: "I see. Go, then, but return early."

The time came for her to leave, and I was alone in my bedroom, thinking on what was going on.

Curiosity kills, they say, and however, I took my leave, heading for where she was meeting her "friend."

And when I reached the place, I quickly scanned the place to spot her. Indeed, the hated Prussian was there, and… what was that? A bouquet of roses? On his hands?

But Hungary prefers tulips, jerk!

I quickly got the idea of the situation, and retreated, as Prussia began to wrap his arms around her. At home, I tossed the tulips away, for my own tulip was gone. She had fallen to an enemy of mine, and there was nothing I could do to that. Sad feelings plagued my heart. My PERSONAL heart, not Vienna.

She returned by ten o'clock, with a red tone in her face. I did not ask why, for I really tried to avoid the matter. Nay, I was not willing to listen.

After that episode, our interaction grew colder… colder. We were arguing every now and then, but it grew intense in 1848, when the maiden even tried to escape from my house.

But I did not expect what would come next, after what had transpired. My superior, Francis Joseph I, came to me on a morning in 1867. My superior brought breath-taking news with him. I was… I was…

***TO BE CONTINUED!***


	8. Chapter 8:Learning to Survive Marriage

**Chapter 8: Learning to Survive an Uncomfortable Marriage**

_A/N: Get your World History books and open it on the chapter about the Dual Monarchy. Also, read the section on Klemens von Metternich and the Congress of Vienna… In a few words, too much History here!_

"You are to marry Hungary," he quickly ordered.

"WHAT?!"

"Hungarians are on my nerves, and if I don't agree to form them as a semi-independent state, they are revolting!" the Emperor explained. "It is your job now to marry your Hungarian homologue. Thus, they will have some sort of freedom, but I will still control them. Metternich would think this as a good idea, I bet!"

Metternich would, but I did not! I could only think on how awkward it was going to be, sleeping with that someone whom I used to fervently love. And it was worse, because I had never ventured to express my feelings to her.

Preparations were made, and on June 8th, 1867, Hungarian and Austrian leaders met, signing the approbation to the Dual Monarchy. Hungary and I were married on the same day. She wore a nice silk dress and white gloves, as it is tradition in her country's weddings. I myself had to wear them, as a signal that we were agreeing to respect each other's customs.

And with a cold spirit, we were married.

Our "honeymoon" we spent it fixing laws and budgets.

Breakfasts were awkward, and bedtime was worse.

I had to order the construction a bunk, for I was not willing to share bed with her. I know that she herself would not care, but…

My stubborn pride kept me from that.

She was annoyed when the bunk beds arrived, for, she said, we were supposed to live and do everything together. Together, we woke up. Together, we bought groceries. Together, we were fighting Prussians. Together, we were ruling over Slavs, Italians and Romanians (she particularly liked torturing them). Or so it was supposed to be.

In the end, she won, and we kept sharing bed, much to MY dismay. Of course, we had no intercourse, you pervert!

I got used to it, after ten years of "happy" marriage.

And one night, she ventured to ask THE question.

"Austria, my dear," she began, "is it that you do not like me?"

I was dumbfounded and speechless. Should I tell her what happened many years ago? Was I actually going to tell her how passionately had I loved her?

… And thus, I uttered my reply.

_**A/N**__: Well, his dream came to be fulfilled! …To some extent. Sorry for this short chapter, but… I am impatient to work on the next one!_


End file.
